vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
RP-PvP
Generally, an acronym for "[[Role Playing|'R'''ole '''P'laying]] plus [[PvP|'P'''layer '''v's 'P'layer]]". #A type of Realm in World of Warcraft that combines the RP and PvP rulesets. #:This is the new server type (as of 1.8) which combines RP and PvP into one server: #:* RP behavior rules. #:* PvP experience. History Originally, the World of Warcraft realm choices were: *Normal (PvE ruleset, roleplaying not enforced) *PvP (PvP ruleset, roleplaying not enforced) *RP (PvE ruleset, roleplaying enforced) However, players demanded another realm type, which combined the PvP ruleset with the roleplaying policies. This new realm type, called RP-PvP, was finally introduced in Patch 1.8. Ideally these realms would be the perfect choice for roleplayers who want to have less restrained, more spontaneous PvP experience than they would on realms with the PvE ruleset, and free of bluewalling. However, RP-PvP realms have a large share of players who break the RP policies, as well as those who engage in ganking, corpse camping, and other kinds of griefing. If you come from a RP or PvE server, you may quickly come to realize this world as much more hostile and irritating then you may have expected. Difficulties It is not true that most RP-PvP'ers don't RP. There is a less noticeable focus on RP because, plain and simply, people are trying to kill you constantly. Many would agree that PvP'ers in general have a more competitive mind set, and RP time is divided between time spent trying to get decent gear to survive or victimize more effectively. Another common misconception is that RP policies on RP-PvP realms are less strict than on normal RP realms, this is completely false. However, the enforcement of rules tends to vary server to server as it does on all types of servers. The most frequent difficulty on RP-PvP or normal RP servers comes from the expectations of disgruntled would be role-players. A small percentage have their own idea on the way RP should be, that don't feel there is enough RP, or maybe simply feel left out. As a result, forum threads declaring that RP is dead are commonplace. Roleplaying PvP Servers US Servers ** Emerald Dream ** Lightninghoof ** Maelstrom ** Ravenholdt ** The Venture Co ** Twisting Nether EU Servers (English) ** Defias Brotherhood ** Ravenholdt ** Scarshield Legion ** Sporeggar ** The Venture Co EU Servers (German) ** Das Konsortium ** Das Syndikat ** Der abyssische Rat ** Die Arguswacht ** Die Todeskrallen ** Kult der Verdammten EU Servers (French) ** Conseil des Ombres ** Culte de la Rive noire ** La Croisade écarlate EU Servers (Spanish) ** Shen'dralar Other Info Role-Playing AddOns * FlagRSP - Provides role play status flags & character descriptions: ** flagRSP homepage (No longer supported. Shown here for posterity.) * FlagRSP2 - Continuation of Flokru's work: ** FlagRSP2 home page 1.1.2 ** FlagRSP2 at Curse.com 1.1.2 ** FlagRSP2 wowwiki entry. * MyRolePlay - Provides extensive role play status options and many features for enchancing role play. Developed by Moncader (Moncader of Shadow Council) and k0nker (Xynistari of Shadow Council) ** MyRolePlay Forum Home ** MyRolePlay at Curse.com Alpha 2.7.40 de:RP/PvP Category:Acronyms Category:Game terms